<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Key to Life by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298001">The Key to Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai'>Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyperdimension Neptunia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Lactation, Large Cock, Outdoor Sex, Pregnant Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Noire finds a rare drop after defeating a monster who appeared in Lastation. She equips it, and finds that it gives her a massive cock. Neptune, who was adventuring with her, is eager to try it out sexually. All the way to pregnancy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neptune | Purple Heart/Noire | Black Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Eroppai's Prompt/Request File</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Key to Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxSigmaZERO/pseuds/NyxSigmaZERO">NyxSigmaZERO</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Eroppai_Requests">Eroppai_Requests</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neptune and Noire were exploring the wilds of Lastation, dealing with an invasion of monsters who had become something of an invasive species lately. After hacking up many Dogoos and reaching the far end of a building overgrown with vines, they found a giant dragon with a very phallic-looking head. Despite its fearsome appearance, it was weak to ice spells, shrinking away at the sight of them. Noire claimed the bounty from its defeat, as it was in her territory.</p><p>She looked at its stats in her menu. It was called “The Key to Life,” with the description that followed. An item that makes reproduction possible even between two women. It was in the category of “Equippable Futa Dick,” but Noire had never encountered one of those before. An accessory wouldn’t affect her strength in any notable way, and she wanted to see what it was. If this very unusual-looking dragon was leaving things like this scattered across Lastation, it was the duty of a goddess to make sure they were safe before people went around picking them up.</p><p>Seconds after equipping it, Noire felt something stretch out the fabric of her panties. She pulled up her skirt to reveal that, between her vulva and her pubic hair, a phallus had grown in. It blended naturally into her skin, feeling as hot and sensitive as anything else between her legs. The size and girth of it was incredible. An 11-inch monster of a dick, with a pair of heavy balls dangling down that were about to break free from her panties. Noire removed her underwear to let her new dick breathe in the warm outside air, wondering how she was supposed to make it go down.</p><p>“What is this?” asked Noire. “Why do I have a di-... a co-...a penis! I’m a dignified goddess, I can’t have a phallus growing out of my crotch!”</p><p>“I kinda like it,” said Neptune. “It’s really long and thick. Kinda like your swords. It looks good on you.”</p><p>“I’m getting this thing off,” said Noire.</p><p>“Don’t do that!” said Neptune. “It’d be a shame to not try and use it at least once. Dicks are supposed to make you feel good, right? So why don’t you let me have some fun with it, and if you don’t like it, then you can remove it?”</p><p>“Fine, but make it quick,” said Noire. “My skirt can’t hide this thing. It’s too long.”</p><p>The first time her dick it appeared, it was already hard. Neptune wasn’t sure if Noire was a grower or a shower. If her dick was this big even when soft, then she might have a problem. Neptune licked up the length of her cock, coating Noire’s dick in a layer of her saliva. Noire shivered as Neptune’s drool ran down her dick, covering even her balls in a warm, sticky layer of the stuff. Neptune moved downward, flicking her tongue against Noire’s balls, enjoying the squishiness of her newly-materialized testicles. She could almost smell the sperm inside her balls here.</p><p>“Your penis is really cute,” said Neptune. “Just want to get it warmed up before we use it for real.”</p><p>“For real?” asked Noire.</p><p>“Dicks go in pussies, this isn’t some secret,” said Neptune.</p><p>“I thought you’d never ask,” said Noire. “Hurry! My... dick feels so hot. It’s throbbing like it wants to explode.”</p><p>“You don’t have to worry. I’ll suck it ‘til it bursts and drink whatever comes out,” said Neptune. “If it’s Noire’s, I don’t mind at all.”</p><p>Neptune’s mouth closed around Noire’s glans. She felt Neptune’s warmth surround her tip, and Neptune took it deeper into her mouth until the length of Noire’s dick was touching her throat. She was a goddess, even if she was in this state, so it wasn’t surprising someone with an appetite as big as her could take Noire’s massive dong. The sight of Neptune, Noire’s dick in her throat, was making Noire feel really hot. Her nipples were getting hard, itching against her dress. Her pussy was getting wet as well.</p><p>Neptune’s slurping sounds grew louder, as she dug her tongue into every inch of Noire’s massive, girthy cock. Her free hand massaged Noire’s balls, teasing them back and forth, getting them warmer and making the sperm inside excited. For a dick that had just been created, Noire was packed full of cum. It was like she’d been holding back on masturbating for a week. Her libido was higher than it had ever been before, the sexual desire in her pussy and dick coalescing together until her brain was a hazy mist of pent-up lust.</p><p>“Neptune, my dick’s going to cum,” said Noire. “In your mouth!”</p><p>Pushing her dick as far into Neptune’s mouth as she could go, until her balls were brushing against Neptune’s chin, Noire had her first orgasm with her new cock. Her balls tensed up as all the hot, gooey semen she’d packed inside them exploded into Neptune’s mouth at once. Neptune gulped it down, taking most of it into her stomach. Some of it dribbled down her chin, the white strands falling onto her clothes and dirtying them. Though Noire’s dick remained hard, Neptune pulled it out of her mouth, letting Noire’s cum and her saliva mix together to leave it covered in a slimy coating.</p><p>“Your cum has the consistency of pudding,” said Neptune. “It’s delicious! My belly feels full.. But my pussy is hungry.”</p><p>Neptune stripped naked, taking off everything but her shoes. Noire did the same. Though she had a flat chest, the sight of her huge erection sticking up from her crotch made her look more erotic than usual. Neptune’s youthful looking body was blushing bright red. Unlike Noire, she had not a strand of pubic hair in this form, though her puffy pussy lips, spreading open to show her hard, pink clit and sticky pink insides, looked welcoming to Noire. Her dick wanted to go inside there. To make Neptune’s body her own. To impregnate her with the copious amounts of seed that remained in her balls.</p><p>“You want me to stick it in you?” asked Noire.</p><p>“Yeah, do it!” said Neptune.</p><p>The tip of Noire’s dick touched Neptune’s wet slit before anything else. She rubbed it around the entrance, coating it in a sticky layer of pussy juice, before pushing the head past Neptune’s lips. Neptune cutely moaned as Noire’s glans disappeared inside her, with the rest of the shaft making its way in. Despite her small size, she was still a CPU, and could take nearly all of Noire’s dick inside her. Even Noire was shocked when she saw that she was close enough to make contact with Neptune.</p><p>Nep’s inner folds, wet and soft, were closing around the length of her dick. It was tight and narrow inside her, with a sticky wetness that hugged her entire dick, rubbing along it and making Noire feel like she never had before. Even without moving, it felt so good to rest her new cock inside Neptune like this. Neptune looked up at her, and clenched her pussy down, clamping it around Noire’s dick with a cheeky smile.</p><p>“Does my pussy feel good?” she asked.</p><p>“This feels amazing...” said Noire. “It’s not letting me go. I don’t want to pull out!”</p><p>“Then start humping me,” said Neptune. “I let you inside. Have fun!”</p><p>Noire leaned over to ksis Neptune, and began moving her hips. Her massively long cock slid in and out of Neptune with squelching sounds, pulling out before sliding all the way back in with a single thrust. The more she moved, the more her dick became covered in love juices, from the tip all the way down to her balls. She felt Neptune’s bodily warmth merging with her own, unsure of where one of them began and the other ended. Neptune was loving the feeling as well. The girth of Noire’s cock was spreading her open, and the tip was knocking against her womb, going so far back inside her that she felt like she was going to cum already.</p><p>“You’re so tight,” said Noire. “How can you take something this huge?”</p><p>“It’s because I like you,” said Neptune. “I wanted to do this ever since you equipped that new cock. This is fun!”</p><p>“You know how to flatter me,” said Noire. “I’m not going to stop until I cum inside you.”</p><p>“Go right ahead!” said Neptune.</p><p>Noire moved her hips, sliding deep into Neptune before pulling out once again. Her butt bounced up and down excitedly as she found a rhythm to her thrusting, picking up speed and burying her cock deep in Neptune’s hot pussy. With every thrust, she felt her balls begin to tremble, her shaft throbbing in anticipation of blowing another hot load inside Neptune’s pussy. Her dick was sensitive from having cum once, and she was still getting used to having it on her body. She couldn’t take much more of this.</p><p>Neptune pulled Noire closer, meeting her in a deep kiss and pulling Noire inside her. Noire’s throbbing cock reached its limit, as the two of them moaned in unison, their bodies hot and sweaty from the passionate lovemaking they’d been having, unaware of the world around them for the past several minutes.</p><p>“I can’t take it anymore. Your pussy’s too good,” said Noire.</p><p>“Then let it out,” said Neptune. “Inside me.”</p><p>Noire pushed her cock deep inside Neptune. Her balls slapped against Neptune’s thighs, and a hot wave of spunk shot from her tip into Neptune’s womb. She kept pumping cum, her balls draining themselves dry and painting Neptune’s inner folds white. Hot spurts of cum filled Neptune’s pussy, making her stomach bulge out until it looked like she was starting a pregnancy. With how much semen Noire had just dumped inside her, there was little doubt she actually was pregnant.</p><p>“Let’s do it again,” said Noire. “I’m still hard.”</p><p>“We can do it as many times as you want,” said Neptune.</p><hr/><p>Nine months later, Noire arrived at the Lastation Basilicom. Neptune was waiting for her inside. The goddess Purple Heart hadn’t been seen in months, leaving Nepgear and Histoire to take over acting duties in Planeptune. Nep herself had been staying with Noire, since after that day in the field, she’d been carrying Noire’s child inside of her belly. Unaware of the effects it would have if she transformed, she hadn’t used her HDD form in some time, remaining in her short, youthful state.</p><p>When Noire entered the Basilicom, she reached under her skirt and took off her panties, letting her springy erection pop out of her panties. She walked towards Neptune, eager for her to play with her dick again. Noire had never taken the accessory off. She loved the feeling of her cock growing hard inside her panties, and the even greater feeling when she took it off, freeing it under her skirt so she could jerk herself off, or have Neptune play with it until she came everywhere. It felt too good to remove.</p><p>Neptune had gotten pregnant with Noire’s child on their first time. When she saw Noire walk into the back room, her dick swinging about, Neptune unzipped her hoodie, revealing her pregnant body. Her little form looked different, now that her breasts had swollen and her nipples had darkened, filled with a rich, creamy breast milk that Noire loved to drink. Her belly had become much bigger and rounder, with her belly button becoming an outie, and a dark pregnancy line running down her stomach. It stood out on her small body, being visible even when she had her hoodie zipped up.</p><p>“Our baby’s growing nicely,” said Neptune. “The doctor said my due date’s pretty close. That still leaves us plenty of time to fuck.” She removed her panties, which already had a wet spot on the front, and showed Noire her pussy, which had gotten even puffier and wetter since her pregnancy began. Noire walked forward, easily sliding her hard cock into Neptune’s wet slit, once again taking the entire length.</p><p>“I’m saying hi,” said Noire.</p><p>“She’s always glad to see your dick,” said Neptune. Noire ran her hands across Neptune’s body, massaging her growing stomach and squeezing her breasts, making lines of milk roll down her stomach. As if on instinct, Noire began moving her hips back and forth, plowing Neptune’s pregnant pussy with all her passion. Neptune’s moans grew louder as Noire’s thrusting became harder, pushing deep inside her and making her belly shake. “Do you want to cum inside me again?”</p><p>“I always do,” said Noire.</p><p>“At this rate, you’re gonna make me pregnant again in no time,” said Neptune.</p><p>“That’s what I’m hoping for,” said Noire.</p><p>Noire’s dick spread apart Neptune’s pussy lips, going deeper inside her. She leaned down to suck on Neptune’s nipples, drawing out streams of milk from her breast. Every gulp made Neptune happier, knowing that Noire was enjoying the fresh milk she was producing. She held onto her belly, letting the baby inside her know that she was going to be able to meet her mothers soon. Noire, who had been pent up all day, blew her load deep inside Neptune’s pregnant pussy, making her already swollen belly swell up a little more.</p><p>Panting and sweaty, Noire looked deep into Neptune’s eyes, then down at her pussy, still dripping with freshly-squeezed semen. “We’re going to keep at it until I can’t get hard anymore.”</p><p>“I knew that accessory was good for you,” said Neptune. “My pussy wants everything you can give it! We’re going to be staying up all night!”</p><p>The Basilicom was filled with the sounds of Noire and Neptune making love, her long, hard cock sliding out of her girlfriend’s pregnant pussy. The room was filled with the stench and sounds of sex, telling everyone not to come near. In all of Gamindustri, this was their place, where they were creating a new life and enjoying the best sex any of the CPUs had ever known.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>